Eat Great, Even Late!
by savinglives44
Summary: Addison and Alex grab a late dinner and argue over payment options. Then, they go back to their apartment and do what Addison and Alex do best! Post-Desire. They've been dating for a year and Addison didn't go to LA. Addex obviously . Implied MerDer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!! **

A/N: In case you didn't read the summary very closely, this is set a year from the Ep. Desire. Addison didn't go to LA, and she and Alex have been dating since that time.

* * *

**Eat Great, Even Late!**

Alex was about to drive his fist through a red and white tiled wall. He and an exhausted Addison had been waiting in line at a fast-food restaurant for fifteen minutes. Addison buried her face into his shoulder, trying to sleep standing up, and he growled something about a "'slow' food restaurant." She didn't laugh.

At least they were next in line.

Alex looked around the restaurant. Since when was McDonald's the popular hangout for a Friday night? Loud teenagers filled the booths, throwing yellow wrappers and laughing. Alex craned his neck to see the clock in the back of the kitchen. _10:30. Isn't it past their bedtime?_

Finally, it was their turn to order. Alex stepped forward, jarring Addison awake for a moment before she leaned back against his shoulder. The girl behind the counter, who seemed as if she'd been snacking on one too many Big Mac's, flipped her pink-streaked hair and grunted, "Can I help you?"

Alex didn't hesitate; he'd been staring at the menu for what seemed like hours. "The number four. And she'll have a salad," he nodded towards Addison.

The girl, or as her nametag displayed "Torri, Princess of Darkness", pushed a button and stared at the cash register for a few seconds. Then, she pushed another button and repeated the process four more times. She looked up though her spiky bangs, " 'kay. What. kind."

"Excuse me?" Alex tried not to stare at the girl's nose-ring which bumped against her cubby cheek every time she spoke.

She itched her nose and he winced. "What. Kind. Of. Salad."

"Umm..." Alex rubbed his chin and glanced at the menu one more time. "The Bacon and Ranch with grilled chicken."

Addison opened her sleepy eyes, "Cris-" she yawned, "Sorry. Crispy chicken. And sweet tea."

The pudgy girl pushed some more buttons. "Eight twenty-three." She itched her nose again.

He watched Addison clumsily open her purse, but he moved faster, sliding a ten dollar bill onto the counter. The princess of darkness moved impossibly slow when reaching for his money, so Addison had time to snatch it away, gracefully slipping it back into his pocket. She held out a pretty blue platinum card, but Alex grabbed her hand. "Addison..." he warned, willing to fight for this even if it meant holding up the other people waiting in line. "I get to pay for this. It's only eight dollars."

His mouth tightened into a frown when she pried the card from his hand. She grinned in success, "Then it shouldn't matter who pays." She handed the card back to the unhappy cashier, who slid it through the machine and gave her a receipt to sign. After scribbling an outlandish signature, Addison popped up on her tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek, as if that was supposed to make him feel better.

It felt like his balls were being cut off when the "Princess of Darkness" snickered at him.

Sure, Addison made a lot more money than him, and he respected that, but he certainly could afford $8.23 for hamburgers. She claimed she wanted him to save money, but he knew she enjoyed this control over their relationship too much. He stalked over to a corner to wait for their food.

She followed him, and he knew she was purposefully being adorable, with her cute smile and hands folded behind her back. She reached up and stroked the back of his neck. "Stop being a baby. I let you pay for the first three months."

She 'let him'? He did not want to be the guy who was _allowed_ to be a gentleman. He turned his head and ignored her. If she was going to make fun of something that was important to him, she deserved the cold shoulder.

"Fine," she said in a way that made him feel like he was a small child being 'taught a lesson'. To his surprise, she turned around and pressed her back into his chest. His fingers twitched to restrain the reflex to wrap his arms around her. She peeked over her shoulder to see if he was struggling. He clenched his jaw and kept his gaze trained forward. He wanted to touch her, needed to touch her, but that would mean giving in to her physical enticement and forgetting about his emasculation at the cash register.

She pursed her lips in a playful pout, pulling his wrists to cross over her waist. He held his arms stiff and impersonal around her, but he saw she was not discouraged. Typical Addison. She was not one to give up on a challenge. It was working too, at least on Alex: he had to hold his breath when she snuggled into him.

After about fifteen seconds of no air, he let out a huge breath and hugged her, his arms completely looping around her. He rested his head on her shoulder in defeat and held both of her hands in front of them. She smiled softly, but her eyes were drooping into slits. "This is unfair," he whispered.

She shrugged, lacking remorse.

A short boy with skinny arms put a yellow and red bag on top of their receipt on the counter. Alex detached himself from Addison, and moved to take the food and head home. The boy smirked, revealing an impressive metal contraption over his teeth, "Are you Addison Montgomery?"

Oh, the kid was just trying to be arrogant and snot-faced....and it took a great deal of Alex's effort not to dump Addison's tea all over braceface's oily hair. "Really? Are you checking ID now?" He hissed sarcastically, "Do you need a marriage license?"

Addison came from behind him, rubbing his back between his shoulders. He let some of the tension release from his posture. Even though he was still mad, just the smell of her perfume and her soft touch calmed him. The boy handed her the package, which she promptly shoved against Alex's chest, holding it there until his hands joined hers and ensured that the package wouldn't fall to the floor if she let go. She stepped away and walked slowly towards the door. Alex noticed the kid's eyes following Addison's shapely body as she moved. Alex couldn't blame him. Addison was hot, especially in her 'after-work' attire (which consisted of a low-cut white blouse and a short flowy skirt). Pair this with the raging hormones of adolescence, and Alex wouldn't be surprised if the kid had a hard-on hiding beneath the counter.

Even Alex's mouth had gone a bit dry at the sight of Addison's legs disappearing under her skirt, and the knowledge that he probably get to take it off later. One look at the boy's goofy grin, and he threw all restraints against impropriety away. He intended to teach the kid a lesson, and earn a bit of his masculinity back.

Just before Addison exited the restaurant, Alex called out to her, "Wait!" She turned around, impatiently blowing the hair out of her face. He hurried to greet her, and ran his hand down her spine and over her backside. He squeezed the soft skin a little, and nipped at her neck. She smelled so wonderful that he didn't even look back.

They sat in silence for most of the trip home. Addison slept and munched on her french fries. Alex drove, thinking about the day and his experiences. He knew there was something going on at work. He caught Addison crying on Mark's shoulder. Alex never liked it when she spent time with him, but this was much worse: He had no idea what she was upset about.

She didn't let him pay _again, _which made him sick. A woman like Addison should never have to pay for food. He wanted to take care of her, but she didn't need him. He already felt degraded and inferior at work, and now in their personal life. It was wearing on him, especially after this recent event. He could pay for McDonald's, for God's sake. What was he going to do when they were married? Was he going to feel like this all the time?

"Are you going to let me pay for your engagement ring?"

She rubbed her eyes. "Wha-?" She straightened up in her chair. "Did you say engagement ring? Are you proposing? Oh, please don't propose in the car."

"I'm not proposing," he assured her, "I'm just wondering. You keep saying that I need to save my money. That's what I need to save it for, right? I'm paying for it."

"Oh." She rubbed her bottom lip, and pushed her hair out of her face. "I hadn't really though about it."

"Well, what kind do you want?" He looked out the window and pretended to be paying attention to the road. Really, he was hanging onto every word, every pause, to see if she was buying into it.

"Are you buying one now?" She didn't seem anxious, but she wasn't excited either. Curious, maybe. He couldn't tell because he couldn't see her face, and the dark, swerving road kept him from stealing a glance.

He'd meant the whole 'buying a ring' move as a hypothetical situation, to show her how ridiculous this money situation had gotten. "No..." Still, if she wanted to get married, he'd happily oblige. "Unless you want me to, in which case I'd like to know what kind."

She took so long to speak that Alex was afraid he had scared her away from the idea. She seemed to be just staring at the window and not paying attention at all. Finally, she answered his question, after much careful thought, "I'd like a simple one."

She must have thought he was stupid. She was lying to make him feel better. But he felt worse because she didn't think he could buy her a real ring. "You mean cheap," he scoffed.

"No!" she denied. "I just don't think it's worth all the money..."

"Your engagement ring? You're going to be wearing it for the rest of your life!" He leaned his head against the cool glass of the driver's window. He took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her. Her knees were huddled up against her chest, straining the seat belt. She was still; the only part of her moving was her eyes, gazing out the window.

"Don't buy an expensive ring." She looked down and fingered the skin where her left ring finger met her palm.

He gripped the steering wheel and let an angry breath out through his nostrils. "Stop saying that. It doesn't matter what it costs." He hesitated, "I don't care if I have to go to Derek Shepherd to buy your old ring for an unreasonable amount, I am getting you the ring you want."

"No." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her wrap her arms around her legs. "I don't want that ring. I don't ever want to see it again. He probably doesn't even have it."

"Fine. Sorry." He took a shaky breath, and recovered. "I'm sorry," he said more firmly. "Can I just get you a ring that you like, that is not your first one? And pay for stuff?"

"Yes to the ring." she replied.

He moved his hand over to her knee, taking hers, which released her tense position. "What about the other stuff?" He let go of her to pull up the driveway and into the garage.

"We'll see." The McDonald's bag crinkled as she grabbed it and opened the door of the car.

He gave up for a moment and followed her in the house. They sat next to each other at the kitchen table and finished their value meals. He let his arm drape around her chair, and she squeezed his knee every so often. When she finished, she asked him, "Ready for bed?"

"No." He crumpled his wrapper into a ball and put it into the bag, along with her trash.

She rubbed her forehead in weariness, "You know? I'm kind of tired, but if you really want to..."

"Not sex." He thought about the long legs in the black skirt, "Well, maybe later." He shook his head and prepared himself for the inevitable argument ahead, "I want to take you out to- and buy you- dinner. At a nice place. Why can't I do that for you?"

"It's-" she fisted her hands in her hair, obviously tired, "-it's just silly."

He felt himself start to get frustrated again. His forehead wrinkled in restraint. "That's not a good reason." He knew her better than that. "What's wrong?"

"It's completely irrational, " she warned. She crossed her arms and rested her head on them.

"I don't care." They'd gotten this far; he would forgive her for a little irrational logic once and a while.

Her sleepy eyes became glassy with moisture. She paused, her words catching in her throat. "You're so wonderful to me....I don't deserve you."

"But-" he tried to interrupt.

"I know that's unreasonable and selfish to think that. But my job and my...past experiences...have required me to be independent. And you put up with that."

He put his hand over hers. He didn't want to interrupt her again, but he wanted to tell her that he felt the same way. He didn't deserve her. Maybe they were both so lucky to have each other that it worked out anyway. And he didn't 'put up' with her independence, he loved her for it. Alex hated clingy women, and he hoped that she would never change.

"I want to give you everything. It's just convenient that I have a lot of money." She smiled. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Not yet," He handed her the 32 oz. Styrofoam cup with a red lid. "Drink." Maybe it would give her more energy for later. She sipped and allowed him to talk. "I am so grateful of you, every part of you, and that includes your financial assets."

"But..." she started for him.

He propped his head up on his elbow, bringing his face down to her level. "Actually, I was going for 'However...'" He chuckled, "_However_, I am with you because I love you, not your money. And I'd expect you to love me even if I was broke."

"I would." She said, not skipping a beat.

She was so sure. It made him wonder why they weren't already married. "Then let me buy you stuff. If money doesn't matter."

"Fine." She shoved herself away from the table and threw the bag into the trash. "If it was such a big deal to you, I would have let you paid tonight."

"It is a big deal." He followed her, and they stood there, in the kitchen, staring at each other for a moment. She hugged the enormous cup of tea to her chest, which looked a little ridiculous with her semi-formal attire. He still had on his work clothes too: jeans and a t-shirt that Addison had picked out for him. He moved toward her, placing his hands on her hips, and she shrunk into him. They turned a little, like dancing in circles without a beat.

After a few minutes, she stepped away from him, still clutching onto her tea. "Let's go to bed." She closed her eyes playfully.

"Wait." His hand hovered over the light-switch.

She seemed incredibly disappointed at the prospect of not going to bed _right then_.

"Last thing, I promise." He hoped that this wouldn't take a lot of coaxing to get out. "What were you and Mark talking about earlier?"

Her eyes opened for a second, and he could see the alarm in her face. She turned around and bounded for the master bedroom. "Nothing."

He groaned and switched off the lights. This wasn't going to be an easy, especially with a drowsy Addison. He considered letting her sleep now and talking in the morning, but he knew she would find a way to put it off. At least now he had a bargaining chip: the sweet relief of sleep. When he reached the bedroom, he was pleased to see that she wasn't already sleeping in bed. "It's something," he said.

Her voice rang out from the bathroom, "It's a f-"

"Don't say it's a feminine issue." The typical female ploy to make men uncomfortable. It didn't work on Alex: he could discuss periods and g-spots all day if it would make Addison feel better. He trudged after her, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

She stepped out of the bathroom, the makeup flushed from her face. But Alex only noticed the lack of a shirt covering her upper body. She had a hand on her hip, and used the other to messily gesture at him. "You want to know? It's really nothing." She looked away pensively for just a moment, and ran a finger over her bottom lip. "Okay. Fine." She stepped closer to him, nervously pulling on her fingernails. "I overheard Meredith say that she had a crush on you for a period of time."

He smirked pompously, "Really?" Not that he was even considering it whatsoever, but he never pictured Meredith liking anyone but Derek. Especially him. They were just friends.

Addison threw her shirt at him and went back into the bathroom. "Well, if you're that interested, then maybe I'll just step aside and..."

"Really, Addison? Jealousy doesn't look good on you." He leaned against the doorframe and watched her undress. He realized that he was wrong: any emotion would look good on Addison when she had no clothes on.

She noticed his wandering eyes, and immediately hid in the walk-in closet attached to their bathroom. "Stop that. You know I don't like you to watch when it isn't sexy."

He stood and peeked through the crack in the door. "You without clothes is always sexy."

"I'm just putting on my pajamas. I do it every night." She pulled out a golden nightgown and tugged it over her head. It fell down below her knees, and swished whenever she walked. She still looked beautiful, though Alex thought it covered a little too much of her, as any clothes did. She opened the door, smiling at him. "Are you planning on taking those pants off?" She pointed to his pants, and used her outstretched finger to hook his belt loop.

Her method of distraction almost worked. As a precaution, he ushered her into the bedroom, sitting her down on the bed. He stood a few feet away from her, which was a bit awkward, but necessary. "As soon as you finish your story. So, Meredith likes me."

"Used to," she reminded with a cringe. "And apparently Callie decided to be mischievous today." She clapped her hands in mock delight.

He shrugged. "Callie is always mischievous."

"Well, she told Meredith that I would scratch her eyes out if she looked at you."

He laughed. "Of course she did. That's the truth." He was kidding, of course. Addison was the gentlest person he knew. Even when her husband cheated on her, she didn't hit him or try to punish him in any way. She cried, for about three days straight, according to Mark. And then she _forgave_ him, which was something that Alex could never understand.

Addison held her hands up in defeat. "So now Meredith is more frightened than ever of me, which isn't a good working relationship."

Alex nodded and put his hand on the silky fabric on her thigh. "I believe you."

"Everyone's talking about them." She pressed her hand against her forehead.

He knew who and what she was talking about. "They just got engaged." He shrugged and sat down on the bed next to her. "It'll die down in a few weeks. I know Derek loves the publicity, but Meredith can't wait for it to be over."

She shook her head, her droopy eyes fluttering. "Yeah, I guess." She scooted back against the pillows, pulling the covers over her. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Are you coming to bed?"

He answered by crawling up her body and kissing her neck. She put her arms around his shoulders. "Oh. Alex. That feels good." He ran his cool lips down her throat, remembering exactly how she tasted. He hadn't kissed her since earlier that day, and it felt so refreshing to feel her skin against his lips.

He kissed just above the fabric of her nightgown, over her breasts and between them. She sighed contentedly and put her palm against his cheek, sliding it into his hair. Her fingers curled around the short strands, pulling him in the direction she wanted him to move.

He rolled off of her and lay on his side, facing her. She smiled; her eyes still closed, and rolled on her side to mirror him. She used her lips to find him, meeting his hairline first, and then scooting down to eye-level. He laughed as she blindly reached for him, her hand bumping into his stomach. She frowned when she realized his was still wearing his work slacks. She undid the belt herself, but then pushed on his shoulder and whispered, "Pajamas. Now."

He kissed her shoulder so she could feel him shake his head. He wondered if she realized that he was watching her. He was almost sure she wasn't peeking through her eyelids. He rested his head on her pillow right next to hers. Their noses touched and he could feel her breath on his jaw. She put her arm around his waist, and kissed him on the mouth, just a little off-center. He pulled back, staying very close. He ran his hand over her side, dipping down her waist, and stroking her hip. He reached as far as he could down her thigh and began inching her nightgown up her body.

He watched her as she realized what he was doing. Her hand brushed against the length of his arm and joined with his at her thigh. She stopped him. "You know I don't want to fall asleep during sex."

"Then don't fall asleep." He covered her lips with his and used his strength to force their hands farther up her body. He pulled and sucked and caressed until her nightgown was sufficiently far up her thigh. He rubbed her leg, only disappointed to find a tiny piece of elastic between their bodies, "Seriously? Who wears underwear to bed?" he thought out loud.

She shimmied the fabric of her nightgown back down her body. "We're not having sex tonight. And I get cold." She cuddled back up in the warm sheets and fluffy comforter. "A better question would be 'Who wears jeans with a belt to bed?'" She pulled on his pants again, and moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. He smelled her hair while she unbuttoned and unzipped him.

He nudged her temple with his nose and she leaned her head back to look at him. "What?"

"If we're..." he planted a kiss on her forehead, "not having sex..." kiss to her nose, "then why" kiss on her jaw, "are you undressing me?" He sucked on her bottom lip, not allowing her to answer.

She hummed in appreciation and then pressed her lips against his ear, promising, "I'll surprise you in the morning. Just let me sleep." She rolled over, facing away from him.

He moved behind her, pressing into her back. He found that his lips could reach an even more sensitive spot on the back of her neck from this position. His arm curled around her, and yanked her nightgown up again. "How about sex tonight, _and_ a surprise in the morning?" he suggested.

She waved him off, "I'm just going to fall asleep. You can do whatever you want."

"Hmgh," he snorted. "Come on, Addison. Please? I would like not to have to seduce you, like Mark does every time he sees you." That guy looked at her like she was a human candy bar. At least Alex appreciated her and loved her. "And then you smiled at that stupid teenager at McDonald's and gave him enough to masturbate to for, I don't know, maybe a few months."

She laughed and pulled his hand to hold it against her chest, which was convenient for him to rub his thumb against her nipples. "So what are you saying?"

He knew he would have to bring out the big (romantic) guns to have sex tonight. He buried his face in her shoulder. "I just want you, Addison. Because you're my girlfriend and everyone else thinks that they can have you. But I'm the only one who can have you. So let me have you." She didn't say anything, and he back-tracked, "I mean- not have you. I certainly don't own you." He snuck his hand back down her stomach to rub her through her underwear. "I want you to be mine. Only mine. Actually, I mean-"

She turned around in his arms, trying to force her eyes open. "It's okay. I know. I'm yours." She kissed him. "I'm only yours." Her leg hitched around his hip to bring them closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes, her nightgown hiked up above her hips, his pants sliding off.

She moved her face in front of him, so close that their lips touched periodically as they talked. "I can't promise anything...I might fall asleep. But you're welcome to try to have sex with me." She giggled, and he smiled, partly at her adorableness, partly at his success.

"Okay!" he said proudly, and promptly ducked his head under the covers.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he tenderly pulled down her underpants. He tasted the inside of her thigh, and then inside her. She closed her legs. "Get up here. I need you up here if I'm not going to fall asleep."

He kissed inside her again, and then licked his tongue up to touch her clit. "Shhhh. Just relax."

"I'm too relaxed," she complained quietly.

He slid two fingers in her and felt her press down on his head. He smiled and covered her clit with his mouth. She moaned, "Alex. Come back up here."

He shook his head, his mouth rubbing against her clit. He began to move his fingers in and out of her, surprised to find she was already slick with moisture. 'And she said she didn't want to have sex,' he thought. He didn't understand how women could get turned on and then choose sleep over sex. Alex didn't think he'd ever be so tired as to make that decision. He removed his fingers and his mouth, and he heard a muffled groan. Her legs moved against him, and he was reminded of how much he was looking forward to touching and kissing them.

Starting near her inner thigh, Alex kissed a line all the way down to her toes. It took a long time, as Addison had long legs and every time she moved them (which was frequently) he went back a little to make sure he kissed every spot. After that, he grabbed the other leg, and kissed up to her thigh. This time he kissed a lot less, skipping forward few inches or so between every kiss because they both were getting a lot less patient.

He nuzzled her clit again with his nose, and made a move to climb back up her body. At the last minute, he changed his mind and thrust his tongue into her. Hard. It was so surprising that Addison sucked in a breath to keep from yelling out and clamped her knees around him. He couldn't move so he kept moving his tongue, in-and-out, around in circles.

Addison shuddered, "Okay. That's enough. Or else I'm going to..." He felt her clench around his tongue once, and he immediately removed it. She groaned in frustration.

He rubbed her thighs and her calves. "Are you going to relax these? Because it's going to be hard for me to put my dick in you if I'm all the way down here."

"Sorry." She let him free, and he crawled up her body. She appeared a lot more frazzled that she did before. Clearly, she'd been tossing her head around on the pillow, and she was breathing heavily. "Don't talk like that," she said rigidly, her mouth a straight line.

Alex had forgotten about Addison's adamant opposition to dirty talk. She'd told him that it made her feel cheap, instead of turning her on. Sometimes he just got caught up in the moment. How else was he supposed to talk during sex? It was dirty by definition. Dirty and romantic, he reminded himself. "I'm sorry." He snaked an arm around her back, and used his other hand to pull at her jaw. He kissed her on the lips, long and sweet. He knew she liked the feeling of his tongue in her mouth, so he held her tightly against him and kissed her until he needed to breathe. He moved his lips to her cheek instead, panting, "I love you."

She smiled, her eyes lighting up, and he was glad that she hadn't taken his comment too seriously. She gripped the back of his head, pushing his face into her shoulder and her overlapping arms completely circled his neck. He was sure she could feel his erection on her stomach, but her heels were digging into his back, so he figured it was a fair trade.

He felt her rock a bit against him, and the next thing he knew, he was on his back, Addison yanking her arms out from under him. "I love you so much." The corners of her reddened mouth curved upward into a toothy grin and she stuck her fingers in his loosened pants.

Her fingernails tapped way too close to where he wanted them to go. "Let me get up. I'll take them off."

She shook her head, a mess of red hair tossing in her face. "I can do it." She tugged and he squirmed, and together, they took off his pants. He was practically bulging out of his white underpants, which was a bit uncomfortable, but it made him look huge (part of the reason why he wore this particular brand). Addison used to only sneak glances once in a while. Now, after a year of sex, she still blushed, but she felt comfortable enough to stare at him. Alex loved it when she bit her lip in that small, nervous half-smile and kissed his legs tentatively.

She didn't even ask if she could touch him anymore. She just took off his underwear slowly, and wrapped her hand around him.

"Shit." His head sank into the pillow and he closed his eyes. Then there was something warm and wet, and a light suction. And the noises she made. He couldn't think anything coherent. He couldn't think at all. Her hands; her lovely, red mouth; it all consumed him like nothing else.

One of her hands tickled the outsides of his thigh, and he nearly choked, "Addison. Come here."

She ran the tips of her fingers over his balls and her other hand continued to pump in sync with her mouth.

"Addison." He was going to come if she didn't stop soon, and he didn't want to orgasm without her after all this work to get her into bed.

She slowly pulled her warm mouth off of him, and he grunted at the air that hit him. Truthfully, he wanted that mouth back on him, never to leave, but it was his logic and care for Addison that yielded his predilection for delayed gratification.

"Not. Fair." she said. He was sure that she purposely wiped her mouth. Nothing could be that sexy without premeditation. "You got to...for as long as you wanted."

"And you got to go down on me for as long as I wanted. It all works out." He held out his arms to her, "Now take off that nightgown and come here so we can make love."

Her hands lightly rubbed him while they talked. Well, while she talked, and he groaned. "But you didn't even get a whole minute. I want it to be fair. We each get a turn. That's the way we always do it."

What did she want? A timer? He was going to freakin' explode if he didn't get inside of her soon. "It's was only two minutes difference! You know, just think of it as a treat. Something nice that I did for you. Like buying you ice cream." Addison loved cream, that would certainly get her up-

"But it's not my birthday. Or even an anniversary. At least I don't think so."

Alex didn't understand how she could be so aroused and, at the same time, be talking about completely mundane things like birthdays and anniversaries. It took all of his focus to come up with 'ice cream' and now he was picturing eating it off her.

"Is this about dinner? Are you still trying to pay me back?"

Oh, God. She _had _to bring that up. "Well, Addison, a guy's gotta eat." He hoped that she would stop talking now, and, oh, she was sitting right in front of his dick. If he could just slide forward a little...

No. She was moving backward.

"I can't believe you. You think I'd treat you like that? Like a whore?" She scooted off of his legs, leaving a trail of wetness against his thigh. "Please don't do me anymore sexual favors. I don't want to feel like this ever again."

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back on the bed. He held her head against his chest, and tried to sneak some glances down her shirt, so he wouldn't lose his erection in all of the sexual politics that had been created. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I don't actually think that. I absolutely love your blowjobs and I don't give you head simply to 'return the favor'. So, please, it's very late, and I just want you."

He listened to her breathe for a while, and then she sat up, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry too. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm tired. " She pretended to fall asleep in order to demonstrate the magnitude of her fatigue. She moved to lie next to him, and then pulled him on top of her. "Okay. Ready."

He laughed. "Nightgown?"

"Right." She reached down and pulled it over her head. "Better?"

He nuzzled her breast in response. He would have loved to suck on them as more foreplay, but they were both ready and tired. He reached down, one last time, and touched her to make sure she was ready for him. His hips thrust forward when he felt the slipperiness.

"Come on," she moaned, and rubbed herself against him.

He held his breath, like always, and pushed his tip inside her. Then, he pulled back and pushed in a little more.

"What are you doing?" She wriggled around underneath him.

"I'm making it last longer." He furrowed his brow and tried not to concentrate on the sweat on her body, making it smooth as ever.

"Don't!"

He tried to squeeze a hand through their stomachs to touch her clit, but he couldn't. They were sandwiched together. He stopped his shallow thrusting for a moment and leaned upwards. He took her hand and put it on her clit. "You do this." He laid back down, careful not to squish her, and grabbed her hips.

"Alexander Marcus Karev! Will you just- hmmgh?!" she yelled, frustrated.

"Just what?" He thrust a little harder to tease her, and then went back to his short jabs.

"Ohhhh!" she drew out, in dramatic effect. "Just- please."

He laughed, finally in better control of his body than she was. It was very pleasant to be inside of her. "I don't know what you want."

"Yes, you do. You know very well what-"

"You have to say it." He made sure that every part of their body was touching. His chest pressed down on her bouncy breasts, nearly driving him wild. He rubbed her arm with one hand, while continuing to hold her hips down with the other. He spent four minutes nudging a breast, hoping to catch a nipple in his mouth, but he failed until she held it for him to taste. Heavenly.

"I can't say it," she admitted.

"You can." He kissed her neck. "Just tell me you want me to fuck you."

"Alex!" She shrank, embarrassed.

He'd never really spoken to her that way before. He was glad that she was more nervous than angry, which meant she probably would say it eventually, and it would be a hell of a turn-on. "It's okay. We love each other."

"You don't love me very much to be doing-"

"Doing what?" It was a good sign that she couldn't finish her sentences. But then she didn't speak for a long time. She just laid there, rubbing herself as he half-thrusted. She stretched her legs out, opening them wider for him. Other than that, nothing much happened. His ultimate disappointment came when she checked the clock in boredom.

Then, she smiled. "I bet that _boy _from McDonald's would've fucked my brains out by now."

He laughed nervously, "What?"

"I would have come at least twice. Not even counting the times from which he would have ate me out." She paused between each word and Alex felt himself harden inside of her.

He thrust into her, deeper than he had before. "What are you saying?" He tilted her hips, trying to find her g-spot as he thrust again.

"I'm saying," she whined, "that you need to fuck me like a man if you're going to be paying for stuff from now on."

He was still pressing into her slowly, but much deeper now. He slowly moved her closer to the headboard, never breaking eye-contact. Not even blinking. He wanted to surprise her when he pounced. His left hand stroked down her arm and took her hand. God, it smelled like her. Everything smelled like her. It was one of those scents that just enveloped his entire being. He held her wrist against the headboard and asked for her other one too. His hand was big enough to hold both of her wrists securely against the wooden headboard.

His right hand pulled her thigh up against him, but not around him, as that would just slow him down.

He blinked, once.

And then he drove into her, with all the strength that he had. His blood pumped fast, driving his rhythm and turning his face bright red. She held on (of what she could) for dear life, screwing her eyes shut until he demanded she look at him. She was so slippery and wet; it was practically dripping out of her. She yelled, as loud as she could, for him to please shove her over the edge. He began furiously rubbing her clit, and stroking the base of her spine. He knew with all the clenching around him that he was going to come soon, so he made a special effort to hit her g-spot more than once. In fact, he strained against it for a whole minute before he came, and the hot fluid that shot out of him triggered her orgasm.

They collapsed against each other, not being able to move. It took her at least fifteen minutes to stop clenching around him, and then he pulled out of her, moving into a more comfortable position, with her head resting on his shoulder.

They both said their "Goodnights" and "I love you's" before Addison got up to use the restroom. She didn't ask him if he needed any tissue paper, but she brought the box with her when she came back. He kissed her goodnight, but she tasted horribly bitter. "What did you eat?"

She smirked, "I had to put soap in my mouth."

* * *

A/N: Happy Holidays to all the Addex shippers out there!

This is just a totally random one-shot that came out of nowhere. It was rather fun to write.

Let me know what you think!


End file.
